


Apology

by phantomofhogwarts



Series: TUActober 2020 [20]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Family Bonding, Gen, How Do I Tag, Klaus Hargreeves Gets A Hug, No Incest, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sibling Bonding, TUActober 2020, The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy) Need a Hug, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: tuactober, Tumblr: tuactober 2020, Vanya Hargreeves Gets a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts
Summary: Each sibling has a memory for apologizing that is considered the most importantInspired by the prompts for TUActober 2020 by @/totallyevan on TumblrDay 23 - Apology
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Everyone, Claire & Allison Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Grace Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone, The Hargreeves Family
Series: TUActober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950505
Kudos: 22





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Just like this prompt, I apologize for the feels...

Luther’s most important memory for apologizing used to be for his father. He was still a kid and failed at his attempt to lift too much weight in one of his training sessions. He still remembers the disapproval look his father gave him while taking some notes and how Luther fought to not let his voice break while saying how sorry he was. Looking back now, he understands how unnecessary his attitude was, because his father never really cared about him or any of his siblings. That’s why now he considers his most important apology the one for Vanya when he met her in the 60’s.

Diego’s most important memory for apologizing is for Grace. He was too exhausted after a training session and got a few cuts on his hands. He was so young and he was still learning to use those knives, so it was usual for him to get hurt. One night, he was angry at himself for failing at that and he was trying to patch himself alone, but he couldn't do it properly. Grace tried to help him, but he only denied her help with a snarl. The regret came to him immediately, when he looked at her with tears in his eyes while apologizing. Her soft smile melted his heart while she finished the bandages telling him to not worry about it.

Allison’s most important memory for apologizing is for Claire. Claire would have a presentation at her school and Allison was in an interview to promote one of her last movies. She promised Claire she would be there on time, after all, she wouldn't be so far away. However, the reporters talked too much, the traffic was too intense and when she realized, the presentation had already started and she was late. Allison never drove so fast in her life and she got there almost in the end. She hugged Claire, saying how sorry she was for not being there on time. Claire only smiled at her and said she was happy for her mother to be on her side anyway. Allison had a hard time holding back the tears. 

Klaus’ most important memory for apologizing is for Diego. He was having a hard time with the training, the nights at the mausoleum and the ghosts screaming in his ears and that's how he started to use drugs and get drunk. He had always done this and nobody seemed to care, until one morning that he was late for breakfast. Diego was the first to realize there was something wrong and after knocking at his brother's door and not getting any answer, he found a way to force the door handle. Panic took over him when he saw Klaus laying on the floor, a bottle of whiskey almost empty next to him and a little bag of pills nearly empty as well. He shaked Klaus' shoulders, patting his face and called his name for minutes, but it felt like hours until Klaus finally opened his eyes and said his name with a weak voice. Diego had a little argument with him about not ever doing anything to risk his life like that again and Klaus was too scared because of his reaction. He apologized in a low voice while Diego pulled him into a hug. 

Five’s most important memory for apologizing is for his siblings. All of them, actually, at the moment he found their bodies in the middle of the apocalypse. He could be seen as someone arrogant by the others, but nobody seemed to realize how he would do anything to keep them safe. The moment he saw their lifeless bodies he understood how he failed them and he wondered what he could have done to save them. His apology could only be heard by the wind then.

Ben’s most important memory for apologizing is for his siblings too. He was usually so quiet and kept to himself because of his powers, he always saw himself like a monster because of that. So, when he realized life was leaving him and he wouldn't have much time, he said how sorry he was for failing them and how he didn't want them to blame themselves. Sadly, he didn't have a chance to also hear their apology on how they wanted to have saved them. 

Vanya’s most important memory for apologizing is for Allison. All her life she was used to apologizing for every single thing she did. So, when she got her memories back, she talked to Allison and said how she didn't mean to hurt her and for not listening to her. Now she could understand how her sister only wanted to help her and she would understand if Allison wanted to blame for everything. Vanya didn't need to listen for Allison's answer though; when Allison hugged her, that was everything Vanya needed in return. 


End file.
